Digimon : Digital Destiny
by XVlove
Summary: Chap 3! Digimon, Digital monster adalah monster yang hidup di dunia digital, banyak cerita yang telah berlalu sampai saat ini. Tapi kali ini, ini adalah cerita tentang anak – anak yang memiliki takdir dan kepercayaan dan belajar tentang kehidupan dan menghadapi masalah bersama digimon mereka .Warn : OC,Typo
1. Prologue

Digimon : Digital Destiny

Disclaimer : Akiyoshi Hongo

By : XVLove

Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Frienship  
Warning : OC, Typo

Digital Monster, atau lebih dikenal dengan Digimon. Mereka adalah makhluk yang hidup di dunia digital, sebuah dunia yang berbeda dari dunia kita, sebuah dunia yang terbentuk dari kumpulan data dan informasi digital yang kemudia ter_realisasi_kan. Dunia yang berbeda dimensi dari dunia kita tapi menjaga kestabilan dunia yang kita tinggali. Menjaga kestabilan Cahaya dan Kegelapan.

Saat ini digimon hanya diketahui sebagai hasil dari imajinasi seseorang yang telah mendunia, sebagai film kartun / anime yang dulu banyak ditonton oleh anak – anak diseluruh dunia. Sampai sekarang orang – orang hanya menganggap digimon itu hanyalah khayalan belaka, Cerita tentang digimon mulai menghilang seiring dengan berhentinya cerita tersebut, tapi dibalik semua itu, dibalik yang semua orang selama ini ketahui, dari setiap detik yang telah berlalu, cerita tentang para digimon terus berlanjut.

Banyak cerita yang telah berlalu sampai saat ini.  
Cerita tentang bagian cahaya dan kegelapan

"_sudah cukup, pergi! Tingalkan aku sendiri!"  
"Aku tidak akan bisa pergi darimu, aku akan selalu ada disisimu, karena aku adalah kesepianmu, kekecewaanmu, kebencianmu, KEGELAPANMU!"_

Cerita tentang malaikat yang jatuh

"_Apa yang telah kau lakukan?"  
"Kau lihat, kau sama sekali tidak bisa melindungi apapun dan sebentar lagi kau tidak akan memiliki apapun untuk dilindungi!"  
"Beraninya kau! Akan kuperlihatkan padamu! Akan kulakukan apapun untuk melindungi semuanya,termasuk menyerahkan diriku ke KEGELAPAN!"_

Cerita tentang kegelapan di dalam kegelapan

"_Kali ini, akan aku pastikan itu akan menjadi milikku!"  
"Memanfaatkan kutukanmu untuk datang kedalam tempat tergelap, pintar sekali. Tapi melanggar peraturan, dan menantang makhluk kegelapan di tempat tergelap hanya dengan kutukan dan pasukan yang sudah membusuk bukanlah sebuah tindakan yang pintar"  
"Kau terlalu banyak bicara,akan kuhancurkan kau! HYAAAHH"_

Cerita tentang penjaga dan kutukan

"_Ka-Kau! Tidak mungkin kau bisa mengalahkanku! Tidak mungkin kau bisa menghancurkan seluruh pasukanku!"  
"Aku adalah penjaga cahaya dan kegelapan, yang menjaga mereka agar tetap seimbang. Dan untuk menjaga keseimbangan itu, akan kujadikan cahayamu bintang paling terang dilangit, dan menelan kegelapanmu dengan kegelapan yang lebih gelap, dan hanya akan menyisakan kutukan yang akan membuatmu dikutuk oleh kematian itu sendiri._

Cerita tentang anak-anak yang terpilih, anak-anak yang mencoba mengubah takdir mereka

"_Maaf, aku tidak bisa melindungi kalian.  
Aku…Aku adalah leader yang buruk. Heh"_

Tapi kali ini, ini adalah cerita tentang anak – anak yang memiliki takdir dan kepercayaan bersama digimon – digimon mereka.

.

.

.

"hahaha… inilah akibatnya kalau kau melawan kami"  
"Ka-kau ini sebenarnya apa?!"  
"aku? Aku adalah digimon"

Next Chapter  
Introducing

.

Yosh, akhirnya selesai juga, meskipun baru prolog hehehe..  
setelah membaca jangan lupa

REVIEW Please~~~

XVL~~~


	2. Chapter 1 : Introducion

"hah….hah…" Sesosok makhluk pendek terlihat berlari menyusuri semak – semak yang lebat  
"Dimana ini?" Tanya sosok itu pada dirinya sendiri, sosok itu terus berlari menyusuri  
semak – semak menuju cahaya didepannya  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**Digimon : Digital Destiny**

**Disclaimer : Akiyoshi Hongo**

**By : XVLove**

**Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Frienship**

**Warning : OC, Typo**

"…**." Berbicara  
'….' Batin  
-…- keterangan**

**.**

Chapter 1  
Introducing

**.**

**.**

Matahari bersinar terang disebuah kota di Jepang. Kota yang ramai oleh orang – orang yang sibuk dengan urusannya masing - masing.

"Oii.., apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini..haa?" Kata sesosok anak kecil yang paling tinggi kepada anak kecil lainnya.

Anak kecil itu tersudut di pagar sebuah taman. Ia tersudut oleh tiga orang anak didepannya memasang seringaian jahil dan jahat yang biasa dikeluarkan anak - anak SMP saat ingin mengerjai anak lainnya dan dibelakangnya sudah ada pagar yang menghadangnya. Dibalik pagar itu adalah sebuah hutan yang akhir - akhir ini menjadi sedikit "terkenal".

"Hei jawab kami" bentak salah seorang anak lainnya yang menggunakan topi sambil menjitak kepala anak itu

"Apa kau mau kami lemparkan kebelakang hutan itu ha!? Jadi kau bisa dimakan oleh serigala yang akhir - akhir ini suka berkeliaran dihutan ini.."kata seorang anak lagi, Anak ini adalah anak yang paling gendut

"Coba saja! Tapi sebelum itu, aku akan menghajar wajah kalian satu - persatu!" Teriak si anak kecil yang tadi terus di_bully_ oleh tiga anak tadi

"Ceh.. berani sekali kau berteriak kepada kami! Ayo kita berikan dia pelajaran" Kata si anak yang paling tinggi kepada teman - temannya. Mereka perlahan - lahan mendekati anak kecil yang memasang pose siaga.

.

Skip Time~~

.

Sesosok anak kecil tampak terkulai lemah dihadapan tiga orang yang sedang tertawa didepannya

"hahaha… inilah akibatnya kalau kau melawan kami" kata si gendut

Mereka ingin berbalik untuk pulang tapi langkah mereka terhentikan oleh sebuah suara

"Hei! Kemari kalian aku masih belum selesai!" Kata anak yang terkulai lemah tadi. Ia mulai bangkit dan mengangkat tangannya, memasang kuda - kuda untuk berkelahi

"anak ini!" geram sitinggi, ia dan teman - temannya kemudian maju menuju anak itu, merka inging menghajar anak itu sekali lagi.

Tapi tiba - tiba si anak bertopi berhenti dan gemetar ia menarik tangan sitinggi.

"ada apa!?"

"I-itu.."katanya dengan ketalutan sambil menunjuk kearah hutan di belakang taman itu.

Ada sesosok makhluk yang pendek, berdiri, memiliki tangan yang besar. Hanya itu lah yang bisa dilihat mereka karena cuaca yang kurang mendukung.

"S-srigalaaa!" Teriak sigendut kemudian berlari diikuti oleh teman - temannya

Si anak yang babak belur itu pun menguatkan kakinya untuk berlari, bagaimanapun juga mati ditangan anak - anak itu lebih baik dari pada mati dimulut serigala, karena kalau yang membunuhnya manusia ia bisa menuntutnya kepenjara atau paling tidak menghantuinya. Kalau serigala? Orang waras mana yang mau menuntut serigala! Ia berlari sekuat tenaga menjauh dari tempat itu.

.

Skip Time

.

"Ryusuke! Kamu berkelahi lagi!?" kata seorang wanita pada anak kecil dihadapannya yang terlihat babak belur, tangan memar, hidung berdarah, pipi membiru, alis robek.

Ryusuke Yatogami, seorang anak laki - laki yang sekarang menginjak kelas 3 SMP, ia berkulit coklat tapi tidak coklat. (?) -kulitnya sama kaya warna kulit daisuke- rambutnya yang Spiky - kaya Natsu dari Fairy Tail- dan berwarna coklat. Tapi kali ini perawakan Ryusuke tidak hanya seperti yang dielaskan diatas tapi juga ditambah dengan "aksesoris" luka disana sini.

"Ya sudah, sekolah akan mentoleransi yang ini, tapi jika terjadi lagi kami akan memanggil orang tuamu kemari, sekarang lebih baik kamu cepat pulang."kata wanita itu

"Ha'i, Sakura - sensei" kata Ryusuke pada senseinya itu, setelah berkata seperti itu ia langsung pergi melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah.

Rumah…. Ia sangat membenci tempat itu. Bukan karena rumahnya jelek, rumahnya biasa saja, di apartemen* yang biasa saja, tapi ada hal lain yang ia tidak inginkan dirumah itu, Kedua orang tuanya. Ia berhenti sebentar sebelum membuka pintunya, ia menggerakan tangannya untuk membuka pintu perlahan.

"Sudah cukup! Aku harus kembali berkerja!" kata seorang pria keluar melewati pintu dan menanbrak Ryusuke sampai ia terduduk dilantai. Pria itu menatapnya sebentar, kemudian ia kembali berjalan. Ryusuke menggerakan kepalanya melihat kearah ayahnya yang pergi meninggalkan rumah. Kemudian ia berdiri dan memasuki rumahnya

"Ryusuke! Kemana saja kamu baru pulang sekarang!?" Bentak seorang wanita yang melihat Ryusuke memasuki rumah.

"Seorang ibu seharusnya lebih mengkhawatirkan luka ditubuh anaknya dari pada dari mana dia yang sudah jelas - jelas dari sekolah!" Kata Ryusuke pada ibunya dengan suara yang keras. Setelah itu ia langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan ibunya.

Ia melemparkan tubuhnya keatas kasur. Ia benar - benar merasa lelah dengan semua orang yang ada disekelilingnya. Tapi ia juga penasaran dengan makhluk yang dilihatnya tadi.

'kalau itu memang serigala, kenapa ia bisa berdiri dan memiliki tangan' ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sebenarnya saat ini ia sanga penasaran tapi tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan semua itu, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menikmati liburan didunia mimpi

.

Skip Time

.

Besok adalah hari sabtu, hari dimana sekolahnya libur selama dua hari. Ryusuke menyelinap keluar rumah ditengah malam seperti ini dengan tenang ia tau pasti sang ayah saat ini belum pulang dan siibu terlalu lelah setelah bekerja dan bertengkar tadi. Jadi ia bisa dengan leluasa keluar rumah sebelum ayahnya pulang dan melanjutkan perang tadi.

Ryusuke pergi keluar rumah menuju taman tempat ia dihajar sampai babak belur, Ia ingin mencari makhluk tadi dan berterima kasih padanya(?). Ia benar - benar sudah gila, bahkan dirinya sendiripun merasa kalau dirinya sudah gila. Tapi itu lebih baik dari pada harus diam dirumah berada ditengah - tengah medan perang.

Jalan menuju taman itu sedikit memasuki hutan, dan akhir - akhir ini hutan ini juga menjadi terkenal karena ada serigala yang menyerang pejalan kaki yang kebetulan nyasar ketaman. Berita itu langsung heboh sehingga pengunjung taman ini berkurang, anehnya polisi tidak menemukan apapun yang berkaitan dengan serigala, bahkan jejaknya saja tidak ditemukan.

Ia tersadar dari lamunannya setelah menabrak orang dan terduduk dia tanah. Seharusnya ia tidak berjalan sambil melamun

"wah..wah..lihat siapa ini?"kata seseorang yang ia tabrak, sepertinya ia mengenali suara itu. Ryusuke menggerakkan kepalanya keatas untuk melihat siapa yang ia tabrak

Orang tersebut menyeringai dengan lebar bersama dua orang teman - temannya. Sweatdrop…. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Orang yang tadi menghajarnya akan mengahajarnya lagi, ia bingung kenapa hidupnya sama sekali tidak bervariasi, Oh God, paling tidak biarlah preman - preman pasar yang menghajarnya.

Sitinggi menarik kerah baju Ryusuke dan membuatnya berdiri, tinggi Ryusuke hanya sampai sedagunya. Ia kemudian mulai mengambil  
ancang - ancang untuk memukul Ryusuke, saat ia ingin memukul Ryusuke

"V-mon Head!"

"AAGHHH" Teriaknya setelah menerima serangan telak dari belakang, ia teratuh menindih tubuh Ryusuke.

"a-a-apa itu!" Teriak sigendut kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka, si topi juga menyusul sigendut meninggalkan sitinggi.

"aaghh pergi! Aghh" Ia berteriak kemudian bangun dan berlari sejauh yang ia bisa. Meninggalkan Ryusuke yang terdiam melihat makhluk didepannya.

"Se-sebenarnya kau ini apa?" Bukannya melarikan diri, malah kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Ryusuke, kata - kata itu mengalir begitu saja dari mulutnya. Makhluk itu berjalan mendekati Ryusuke

"Aku? Aku adalah Digimon!" kata makhluk itu ketika berada didepan Ryusuke

TBC

.

.

.

Fyuuh~~~ Akhirnya selesai juga nih fic. Tapi ini bukan akhirnya… karena perjalanan anak - anak terpilih masih panjang!

V minta maaf soalnya ada pergantian judul, soalnya setelah ditulis V buat ulang lagi karena hasilnya kurang memuaskan. Story yang harusnya cuma satu chapter malah jadi dua chapter… tapi V tetep bahagia karena akhirnya V bisa nyelesain Chapter ini! XD

.

.

Next Chapter : Stronger

"Kau tau apa tentang aku!"

"Go…men..a…sa…i"

.

Read & Review please~~~


	3. Chapter 2 : Stronger

"_Se-sebenarnya kau ini apa?" Bukannya melarikan diri, malah kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Ryusuke, kata - kata itu mengalir begitu saja dari mulutnya. Makhluk itu berjalan mendekati Ryusuke_

"_Aku? Aku adalah Digimon!" kata makhluk itu ketika berada didepan Ryusuke_

.

.

**Digimon : Digital Destiny**

**Disclaimer : Akiyoshi Hongo**

**By : XVLove**

**Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Frienship**

**Warning : OC, Typo**

"…**." Berbicara  
'….****.****' Batin  
*****...* Efek**

.

.

Ryusuke tidak bisa berkata apa-apa mendengar perkataan dari makhluk itu. 'Digimon!?' itu yang terus ada dipikirannya, ia seperti pernah mendengarnya tapi kapan?

"Anoo.. apa kau baik – baik saja?" Kata makhluk itu

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku melihat makhluk yang belum pernah aku lihat sama sekali dan makhluk itu telah menyerang orang yang mnyerangku sampai ia kesakitan seperti tadi! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang!" Kata Ryusuke sambil berteriak – teriak dan bergerak mundur.

"Aku melakukan itu karena mereka selalu jahat padamu, sejak aku melihatmu tadi pagi bahkan barusan. Makanya aku tidak bisa tinggal diam ketika mereka mau menyakitimu lagi!" Kata Makhluk Biru itu dengan keras dan semangat. "Tapi kalau kau tidak suka, aku minta maaf" Katanya dengan nada yang sedih dan kepala yang menunduk.

Melihat itu entah kenapa Ryusuke dapat merasakan kesedihan dan penyesalan dari makhluk itu. Ryusuke kemudian berdiri dan berjalan mendekati makhluk itu, kemudian ia mengelus kepala Makhluk Biru itu membuat Makhluk Biru itu melihat kepadanya dengan tatapan yang bingung. "Maaf, seharusnya aku berterima kasih padamu bukannya malah marah." Kata Ryusuke sambil tersenyum pada makhluk itu.  
"Ngomong – ngomong kita belum berkenalan, perkenalkan namaku Ryusuke Yatogami, panggil saja aku Ryusuke" Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Makhluk Biru itu membalas jabatan tangan Ryusuke. "Aku Vmon, Yoroshiku na!" Kata V-mon dengan semangat.

Setelah adegan jabat tangan itu Ryusuke dan Vmon duduk disalah satu bangku taman disana. "Vmon, tadi kau bilang kalau kau tidak suka mereka menyakitiku sejak pertama kau melihatku, apa itu maksudnya makhluk tadi pagi itu kamu?" Tanya Ryusuke pada V-mon.

"Iya!" Kata Vmon dengan semangat.

"Itu artinya kau telah menolongku dua kali, terima kasih"

"Itu masalah kecil"  
Tiba – tiba suasana menjadi hening

"V-mon, Kenapa kamu bisa disini?" Tanya Ryusuke yang masih bingung dengan keadaan yang dialaminya

"Aku tidak tahu, waktu itu ketika aku sedang bermain dihutan Area Folder Server, entah kenapa hutannya berubah menjadi tempat ini" Kata Vmon, Ryusuke makin bingung karena sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Vmon. Ia kemudian melihat kearah jam taman yang ada didepan mereka. Ekspresinya tiba – tiba berubah ketika melihat sudah jam berapa sekarang.

"AH! Sudah jam segini! Aku harus segera pulang" Kata Ryusuke dengan panik. "Umm...Vmon, kau akan terus disinikan? Tidak apa – apa kan kalau seandainya aku datang lagi?" Tanya Ryusuke pada Vmon.

"Un...Aku akan menunggumu, Ryusuke, Aku janji!" Kata Vmon sambil mengacungkan jari jempolnya". Ryusuke merasa sangat senang dengan perkataan Vmon, padahal mereka baru saja bertemu tapi entah kenapa Ia merasa sangat nyaman ketika berbicara dengan makhluk yang baru ditemuinya. Ryusuke mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Syukurlah, sampai besok Vmon" Katanya pada Vmon setelah itu ia langsung pergi meninggalkan taman itu.

Diperjalanan pulang, Ryusuke kembali terpikirkan oleh kejadian yang dialaminya hari ini. Mulai dari dihajar sama teman sekolahnya, dipanggil oleh guru, masalah orang tuanya, bertemu dengan makhluk yang disebut Digimon. Ya... Digimon, entah kenapa ia merasa familiar dengan nama itu, seolah – olah ia pernah mengenal nama itu sebelumnya.'Tapi dimana?' pikir Ryusuke. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai tidak terasa kalau ia sudah sampai didepan pintu rumahnya. Menarik nafas panjang kemudian membuka pintu, masuk kedalam rumah, membuka meletakan sepatunya dirak sepatu kemudian mengambil langkah seribu menuju kamarnya. Ia benar – benar tidak mau terlibat kedalam perang antara ibu dan ayahnya. Sampai dikamarnya ia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur.

'Digimon...Digimon...Digimon...Digimon...' itulah kata yang terus dirapalkan didalam pikirannya, ia benar – benar merasa familiar dengan kata itu. "AH!" Katanya yang tiba – tiba bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. " Aku ingat!" Ryusuke langsung berjongkok dan mengambil sesuatu dari bawah kasurnya. Ia mengambil sebuah kardus, kemudian ia membuka kardu itu dan mengeluarkan seluruh isinya. "Dimana? Dimana?" Gumamnya, ia terus mencari sampai ia menemukan sesuatu.  
"Ini dia" Katanya dengan senang, ia melihat kartu itu dengan seksama, dikartu itu ada sebuah gambar, gambar seorang manusia dengan pakaian putih dan enam sayap "Holyangemon" gumamnya.

Kemudian ia mengambil sesuatu di meja belajarnya, sebuah gantungan, ia mulai memisahkan antara boneka dan gantungannya, setelah itu ia membolongi bagian paling atas kartu itu dan menyatukan gantungan dan kartu itu. Gantungan kartu itu kemudian ia pasang di tas hitamnya kemudian ia langung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur.

.

Skip Time

.

Seorang pria bersurai coklat nampak duduk dengan bosan, ia duduk sambil menopang dagunya dan menatap keluar jendela. Tadi pagi – pagi sekali ia mendapat pemberitahuan dari ketua osis yang isinya hari ini kegiatan belajar mengajar akan dilaksanakan seperti hari – hari biasanya, padahal biasanya hari ini adalah hari libur, sekali lagi HARI LIBUR! Dan disinilah ia sekarang, diruang kelasnya yang hanya dihadiri oleh beberapa siswa saja. Tidak ada yang serius mengikuti pelajaran tambahan hari ini, jangankan murid, guru-gurunya saja tidak serius mengajar karena hari ini seharusnya hari libur. Sekarang sedang waktu istirahat, bukannya ia tidak mau pergi kekantin tapi dikantinnya sama sekali tidak ada apa – apa bahkan penjaga kantinnya, jadilah sekarang ia terjebak diruang kelas dengan perut keroncongan dan hanya bisa menatap keluar jendela.

Seorang pria dengan Rambut jabrik coklat kemerah – merahan tampak mendekati Ryusuke. Pria itu duduk di bangku dihadapan Ryusuke dan mengubah posisi duduknya mengahadap Ryusuke.

" Yo, Ryusuke. Aku dengar kau berkelahi lagi kemarin." Kata pria itu

" Sudahlah aku malas mebahasnya, Akira." Kata Ryusuke pada pria bernama Akira itu

" Akira kau tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang aku alami kemarin" Lanjut Ryusuke

" Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Akira pada Ryusuke

" Apa kau masih ingat dengan Digimon?" Tanya Ryusuke

" Digimon...? Oh maksudmu salah satu anime yang dulu sangat terkenal itu. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Akira bingung

" Jadi Kemar-"

***KRRIINNGGG***

Kata – kata Ryusuke terpotong oleh suara bel yang menandakan pelajaran selanjutnya akan segera dimulai. Akira dan murid – murid lainnya pun kembali ketempat duduknya masing – masing tepat sebelum guru Matematika mereka masuk.

'Haahh... Pasti akan membosankan" Pikir Ryusuke yang sudah bosan dengan pelajaran hari ini, ia tidak sabar menanti bel pulang sekolah.

.

Skip Time

.

Karena tidak sabar menunggu bel pulang berbunyi, Ryusuke membolos pelajaran terakhir dan langsung pergi ketaman karena saat itu tidak ada guru yang mengajar pada jam pelajaran terakhir. Dan disinilah ia sekarang di tempat ia bertemu dengan Vmon kemarin. Ia heran kemana perginya Makhluk biru itu. Ia terus mencarinya dan tidak sadar ia telah sampai pada bagian di sudut ujung taman itu. Karena terlalu sibuk mencari sampai ia tidak sengaja menabrak orang didepannya dan jatuh terduduk. "Wah.. Wah.. Lihat siapa ini?" Suara itu, jangan – jangan... Ryusuke mencoba melihat siapa yang ia tebrak dengan sedikit keraguan dan berharap semoga tuhan tidak sedang mempermainkannya kali ini. Dan ternyata harapannya itu tidak dikabulkan.

Orang yang ia tabrak tadi adalah orang yang ia tabrak kemarin malam dan yang menghajarnya pagi kemarin, sepertinya tuhan benar – benar ingin mempermainkannya, yah walaupun saat ini ia sendirian tapi tetap saja. Si Tinggi menari kerah baju Ryusuke dan membuatnya berdiri

" Aku akan membalaskan kejadian semalam". Kata Si Tinggi tepat didepan muka Ryusuke, ia langsung memukul perut jatuh terbatuk ditanah. Si Tinggi kemudian menendang Ryusuke hingga ia terbaring ditanah. Tidak mau kalah Ryusuke mulai bangkit dan memukul wajah Si Tinggi dan langsung menendang perutnya. Perkelahian pun terus berlanjut dan Ryusuke berakhir dengan Tersungkur ditanah dengan bibirnya yang robek. Si Tinggi mengambil kemudia menginjak – nginjak tubuh Ryusuke.

" Heh... Rasakan itu, kau seharusnya tidak mencari masalah denganku!" Kata Si Tinggi, Ia mengumpulkan tenaga untuk tendangannya yang terakhir. " Rasakan ini!"

" **VMON HEAD**"

" AGGGHHH" Si Tinggi langsung jatuh tersungkur ditanah. Vmon kemudian berjalan kearah Ryusuke dan membantunya berdiri.

" Terima kasih Vmon!" Kata Ryusuke kemudian menggepalkan tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke Vmon. Vmon yang mengerti maksud Ryusuke pun membalas mengepalkan tangannya dan juga memukul kepalan tangan Ryusuke dengan kepalan tangannya. Tanpa mereka sadari Si Tinggi sudah berdirivdan melihat mereka sedari tadi.

" Kau! Akan kuadukan ke Guru!" Kata Si Tinggi yang terlihat hampir menangis kemudian berlari meninggalkan lapangan. Mereka berdua kemudian tertawa – tawa.

" Terima kasih, Vmon. Kau menolongku lagi". Kata Ryusuke dengan tersenyum

"Ou! _Kinishinaide_! Kalau Ryusuke sedang kesusahan dan tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa, aku pasti akan menolongmu!" Kata Vmon dengan semangat dan mengacungkan jempolnya. Tanpa ia sadari kata – katanya langsung menusuk kedalam hati Ryusuke  
' Seandainya aku lebih kuat' Pikirnya.

***kruuyuuuk***

Tiba – tiba mereka mendengar suara yang aneh berasal dari perut Vmon. " Hehehe... Maaf Ryusuke, tapi apa kau membawa makanan?" Tanya Vmon kepada Ryusuke. " Kau ini..." Kalau tidak salah tadi pagi sebelum kesekolah ia membeli roti dan ia menyimpannya di tas, tapi dimana tasnya?

" Disekolah" Gumam Ryusuke yang ber Sweatdrop ria.

"Apa?" Tanya Vmon

"Bukan apa – apa, Vmon aku akan kesekolah dulu untuk mengambil makanan, kamu tunggu disekitar sini ya aku akan segera kembali" Kata Ryusuke yang langsung pergi meninggalkan taman itu.

.

Skip Time

.

Disekolah, ternyata bel pulang sekolah baru berbunyi. Murid – murid langsung berbondong – bondong menuju gerbang untuk pulang kerumah masing – masing. Ryusuke kemudian menyelinap diantara para murid tersebut untuk keruang kelasnya mengambil tas. Ruang guru berada di lantai satu sedangkan kelasnya berada dilantai dua dan semua murid harus melewati lorong didepan ruang guru untuk pulang. Ryusuke memanfaatkan keramaian itu dan berhasil menyelinap sampai ketangga menuju lantai dua. Ia langsung berlari menuju kelasnya.

" Fyuuh... Syukurlah sekarang tinggal kembali ke taman." Kata Ryusuke setelah mengambil tas dari bangkunya.

" RYUSUKE" Suara yang menggelegar dari seorang wanita dengan _name tag_ dibajunya yang bertuliskan "Sakura".

Ryusuke membalikkan badannya dengan _slowmotion_ dengan jantung yang berdetak dengan kencang.  
" Ha'i, Sakura-sensei, ada apa?" Tanya Ryusuke dengan nada yang gelisah, ia harus segera kembali ke taman untuk memberi makan Vmon

" Keruang guru! SEKARANG!" Kata Sakura-sensei dengan tegas

" Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi – tapian" Kata Sakura-sensei

Ryusuke yang ridak mau memperpanjang masalah yang hanya akan membuatnya bertambah lama untuk sampai ketaman pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang guru diikuti oleh Sakura-sensei. ' Maaf, Vmon tapi kamu harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama' pikir Rysusuke sambil terus berjalan.

.

Skip Time

.

" Ryusuke! Kamu benar – benar membuat kami malu! Bagaimana bisa kamu membolos pelajaran dan malah pergi untuk berkelahi!" Kata seorang pria yang diketahui sebagai Ayah Ryusuke. Pria itu kemudian menampar Ryusuke. Barusan sekolahnya mendapatkan laporan dari salah satu orang tua siswa yang mengaku kalau anaknya di pukuli oleh Ryusuke sampai – sampai ia berhalusinasi melihat monster bersama Ryusuke dan akhirnya disinilah ia sekarang, diruang guru bersama kedua orang tuanya dan kepala sekolahnya.

" Ini semua pasti gara – gara kamu yang tidak becus mengurusi anak dirumah!" Kata ayah Ryusuke keras sambil menunjuk ke salah seorang wanita disitu, Ibu Ryusuke.

" Apa!? Kau seharusnya mengatakan itu pada dirimu sendiri! Kalau saja kau punya waktu paling tidak untuk mengurusi Ryusuke dan mengajaknya bermain disaat aku tidak ada dia jadi tidak harus ikut berkelahi!" Kata Ibu Ryusuke tidak kalah kerasnya.

" Cukup! Kalian tidak seharusnya bertengkar tentang masalah keluarga disini! Kita disini untuk membahas tentang perkelahian Ryusuke dan tidak ada masalah lain yang akan dibahas!" Kata salah seorang wanita paruh baya yang berada disitu. Wanita itu menggerakan tangannya tanda mempersilahkan-menyuruh- Ayah dan Ibu Ryusuke untuk duduk disofa diruangan itu.

" Jadi, Ryusuke apa pendapatmu tentang laporan itu? Apa ada pembelaan atau pendapat?" Kata wanita itu yang duduk di kursi kepala sekolahnya.

" Pendapat? Ya ada..." Kata Ryusuke yang sedang menunduk

" Akan kukatakan apa pendapatku. BISAKAH KALIAN BERHENTI!? AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGAN SEMUA INI! KALIAN SALING MENYALAHKAN SATU SAMA LAIN TAPI TIDAK MAU DISALAHKAN! AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGAN SIKAP KALIAN SEMUA!" Kata Ryusuke yang tiba – tiba berubah keras dan marah, ia langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu sambil berlari tidak peduli pada orang tuanya yang memanggil namanya, yang ia pedulikan sekarang hanya kemana ia akan pergi, toh ia sudah mengambil tasnya.

Ryusuke akhirnya sampai ditujuannya, tapi ada ia tidak dapat menemukan apa yang ia cari.

" Vmon!" Teriak Ryusuke yang mencari Vmon di taman itu.

Ryusuke terus mencari Vmon ditempat itu sampai ia mendengar sebuah suara. Dan tanpa buang – buang waktu lagi ia langsung menuju sumber suara dan benar saja ia menemukan Vmon disana, tapi ia tidak sendiri ia bersama dengan makhluk lain, berbentuk seperti musang tapi bulunya berwarna biru dan bentuk tubuhnya lebih seperti anjing dengan kuku – kuku yang tajam dan telinga yang aneh.

" Vmon" Teriak Ryusuke yang berlari kearah Vmon

" Jangan kemari!" Kata Vmon menghentikan langkah Ryusuke, Ryusuke dapat melihat kondisi Vmon yang penuh luka dan kelelahan, sepertinya pertempuran ini sudah berlangsung sebelum ia datang ke taman.

" Kalau hanya satu Gazimon, Aku pasti bisa mengahadapinya sendirian!" Kata Vmon dengan percaya diri

Gazimon mulai berlari kearah Vmon, tapi Vmon berhasil menghindar dan memukul Gazimon yang juga telah kelelahan. Gazimon terpental tapi ia langsung melakukan _counter attack _dengan mengigit tangan Vmon. "Vmon!" Teriak Ryusuke yang khawatir. " _Daijobu_!" Setelah mengatakan itu Vmon langsung melemparkan Gazimon kedepannya dan

" **VMON HEAD**" menuju ke Gazimon membuat Gazimon terlempar ke pohon dan pecah menjadi kumpulan data diudara. Setelah itu, Vmon langsung mengacungkan jempol kearah Ryusuke dengan senyuman yang bahagia. Tanpa Ryusuke sadari, ada sepasang mata yang mengamati mereka dari semak. Pemilik sepasang mata itu kemudian langsung berlari menerjang Ryusuke. Vmon yang menyadari hal itu langsung berlari kearah Ryusuke sambil mengayunkan lengannya

" **Boom Boom Punch**"

Serangan itu tepat mengenai makhluk itu tepat sebelum ia mengenai Ryusuke. " Ryusuke mundurlah, ternyata makhluk itu membawa temannya!" Kata Vmon, " Tapi kau kan-" Kata Ryusuke yang tidak tega melihat keadaan Vmon terpotong. " Aku sudah bilangkan aku akan melindungimu disaat kau kesusahan!" Kata Vmon yang langung berlari menuju Gazimon.

" **VMON HEAD** " menuju kearah Gazimon tapi ia berhasil menghindarinya dan membalasnya dengan mencakar Vmon sampai ia terpukul mundur setelah itu Gazimon menarik nafas panjang.

" **PARALYZE BREATH **" Gazimon menghembuskan nafasnya, udara dari nafas itu mengandung listrik – listrik dan tepat mengenai Vmon membuat iya terlempar, tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu Gazimon langsung kembali menyerang Vmon. Ryusuke yang melihat Vmon kesusahan sangat kesal dan ingin membantunya tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa dan itu membuatnya sangat kesal.

' Tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa, saat berkelahi aku kalah, dan selalu membuat masalah, dan aku hanya bisa bergantung pada pertolongan orang lain. Bahkan aku langsung menyusahkan teman yang baru aku temui. Teman...? Iya, aku emang sudah menganggap Vmon sebagai temannya sejak pertama bertemu, oleh karena itulah aku ingin lebih kuat untuk melindungi temanku, untuk melindungi Vmon seperti yang selama ini ia lakukan padaku tapi kenapa aku sama sekali tidak berguna !?. Tapi meskipun begitu paling tidak aku..aku... Harus bisa menolong Vmon karena Vmon adalah temanku.' Pikir Ryusuke yang langsung mengambil salah satu tong sampah disitu dan langsung berlari kearah Gazimon yang menindih tubuh Vmon dan langsung memukulnya sampai ia terpental jauh.

"Ryusuke!"

"Aku akan melindungi Vmon, temanku, dengan seluruh tenagaku!" Kata Ryusuke lantang kearah Gazimon yang mulai bangkit

Gazimon kemudian kembali berlari kearah Ryusuke dan ingin menyerang, tapi berhasil ditangkis oleh Ryusuke dengan tong sampah tadi. Namun gerakan Ryusuke masih kalah cepat dengan gerakan Gazimon yang langsung melesat dan berhasil menggigit tangan Ryusuke sampai ia menjatuhkan tong sampahnya, akhirnya Gazimon menindih tubuh Ryusuke dan menggeram tepat didepan mukanya.

" Ryusuke!" Teriak Vmon, yang melihat itu langsung bergerak tapi tubuhnya masih susah digerakkan akibat efek paralyze breathnya Gazimon tadi. Meskipun begitu Vmon ttap tidak menyerah dan terus bergerak dan berlari kearah Gazimon, Gazimon yang melihat itu juga langsug berlari kearah Vmon sambil menarik nafas panjang.

" **VMON HEAD ****"**

" **PARALYZE BREATH ****"**

Vmon terkena paralyze breath saat melakukan Vmon head tapi itu masih tisak cukup untuk menghentikan serangan Vmon. Dan tepat ketika Vmon mengenai Gazimon, Gazimon langsung hancur berubah menjadi pecahan data dan tersebar diudara begitu pula dengan Vmon yang langsung jatuh ketanah karena ia sudah kehilangan cukup banyak tenaga setelah bertarung melawan dua Gazimon sekaligus. Ryusuke yang melihat Vmon limbung langsung berlari kearahnya dan membaringkan kepala Vmon dipangkuannya. Mereka tidak menyadari setelah musnahnya Gazimon suasana diarea itu berubah, banyak terlihat percikan listrik diudara di sekitar mereka.

" Vmon kau tidak apa!?" Kata Ryusuke pada Vmon.

" A-ku tid-dak apa, Ry-usuke" Kata Vmon

" Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak apa? Kau terluka parah! Apa yang harus aku lakukan Vmon! Katakan!?"

" Ti-dak apa Ryusu-ke" Vmon menarik nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya

" Ryusuke bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

" Sudah jangan memaksakan diri untuk bicara nanti kamu tambah parah" Kata Ryusuke dengan nada lirih, ia sudah kebingungan

" Ryusuke, apa perkataanmu tadi serius?"

" Hm?"

" Kalau kau menganggapku adalah temanmu?"

" Tentu saja kau adalah temanku Vmon! Temanku yang berharga! O-oleh karena itu bertahanlah aku akan berusaha menolongmu!"

" Ryusuke, terima kasih karena sudah menganggapku temanmu aku sangat bahagia" Tiba – tiba saja tubuh Vmon menjadi bercahaya, Ryusuke dapat merasakan kalau ini bukanlah hal yang baik

"V-Vmon..." Kata Ryusuke lirih, listrik yang tadi muncul kembali muncul lagi dan lagi terus secara berulang ulang dan tiba - tiba saja angin bertiup kencang di sekitar Ryusuke.

" Vmon..." Mata Ryusuke mulai merasa panas

" Vmon..!" setetes air mata telah mengalir dari matanya mebasahi pipinya

" VMON!" Teriak Ryusuke dengan keras sambil memeluk Vmon karena tubuhnya semakin bercahaya dan kakinya mulai menghilang secara perlahan, Angin pun bertiup semakin kencang

'Kalau saja aku lebih kuat, aku pasti tidak akan kalah oleh mereka.' Akhirnya Ryusuke pun tidak bisa membendung air matanya

'Kalau saja aku lebih kuat... aku pasti bisa melindungi diriku sendiri'

'Kalau saja aku lebih kuat! Aku pasti bisa membantu Vmon"

'Kalau saja aku...' Airmata terus mengalir dari pipinya. Percikan listrik pun muncul semakin banyak dan bahkan semakin liar dan ganas disekitar Ryusuke

" LEBIH KUAT!" Teriak Ryusuke sekuat tenaga sambil menangi dan memeluk Vmon dengan erat yang hanya tersisa kepalanya.

Tepat setelah Ryusuke berteriak dan sebelum lambang v dikepala Vmon menghilang Cahaya yang sangat terang muncul dan menjulang tinggi sampai kelangit, cahaya yang begitu terang membuat Ryusuke dan Vmon tidak terlihat karena telah ditelan oleh cahaya itu.

.

.

TBC

.

" _Aku ingin pergi"_

" _Terima kasih karena kamu selalu mengajakku berbicara"_

" _Aku suka dengan suaramu"_

" _Ikutlah denganku"_

**Next Chapter : **_**"Princess in The Cage, Talk to Me"**_

.

.

Fyuuh.. AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA!

Hai minna kembali lagi dengan V. Akhirnya V bisa juga nyelesaiin chapter ini setelah ketunda selama seminggu. Oh iya makaih buat yang udah ngebaca dan ngereview dan sebelumnya V juga mau minta maaf soal masalah language yang masuk kedalam kategori english.. V juga ga tau kenapa padahal waktu bikin Fict ini V udah yakin masukin Indonesia tapi ga tau kenapa tetep begitu...

Ne Sekarang saat yang paling V tunggu, yaitu MEMBALAS REVIEW!

**Sync : **makasih udah ngebaca dan ngereviewya, yah seperti yang aku jelaskan diatas... tapi mungkin itu juga karena internet yang lagi bermasalah. Sekali lagi gomennasai

**Aridomiki : **makasih udah ngebaca dan nge review, aku sedang berusaha untuk merapihkannya lagi walaupun aku ga tau paragraf yang rapi itu gimana... aku sedang galau karena masalah itu. Walaupun aku sadar yang chap 1 itu sangan berantakan, Gomennasai~~

**Guest **: Sebelumnya makasih udah ngebaca dan ngereview, sebenernya bukannya kepengen Typo tapi aku kadang suka ga bisa mengekspresikan apa yang aku pikirkan dengan kata – kata makanya kadang – kadang jadi typo dan juga kalo nulis itu biasanya malam makanya ngantuk jadi kata – katanya rada keserimpet deh.

**Kaitob** : Buat kamu juga makasih karena udah mau negbaca dan ngereview, untuk Skip time udah rada aku kurangin, buat chap 2 makanya aku bikin banyak skip time soalnya waktu itu aku lagi banyak pr, apa lagi seharusnya Chap 2 dan 3 itu satu, tapi karena guru disekolah ngasih pr gak nanggung – nanggung jadi bikin bete deh.., Untuk masalah nama agar lebih baik, udah aku perbaikin, semoga jadi makin nyaman... Buat yang terakhir, aku ngegunain yang versi original dari Japan, bukan yang versi US, soalnya aku lebih familiar dengan yang versi Japannya..BTW Komentar kamu ga pedes kok, masih pedesan jabe rawit dari guru Pkn disekolah

Sekali lagi V ngucapin makasih sama kalian semua yang udah ngebaca dan juga yang udah ngereview, karena dengan Reviewnya aku bisa membuat Fict ini jadi lebih baik... Sankyu minna. Aku akan terus beruaha untuk membuat cerita ini semakin menarik!

Jangan lupa untuk!

READ & REVIEW chapter berikutnya dan Follow aku ya TMFazar #plaak!

Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya~~~


	4. Chapter 3: Princess in The Cage, TTM

" _Tentu saja kau adalah temanku Vmon! Temanku yang berharga! O-oleh karena itu bertahanlah aku akan berusaha menolongmu!"_

'_Kalau saja aku...' Airmata terus mengalir dari pipinya. Percikan listrik pun muncul semakin banyak dan bahkan semakin liar dan ganas disekitar Ryusuke_

" _LEBIH KUAT!" Teriak Ryusuke sekuat tenaga sambil menangi dan memeluk Vmon_

**.**

**.**

**Digimon : Digital Destiny**

**Disclaimer : Akiyoshi Hongo**

**By : XVLove**

**Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Frienship**

**Warning : OC, Typo**

"…**." Berbicara  
'….****.****' Batin  
*****...* Efek**

**.**

**R & R**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : **_**Princess in The Cage, Talk To Me**_

_New York City_, kota yang berada di Amerika Serikat ini merupakan salah satu kota terpadat didunia dan juga terkenal dengan nama "Kota yang tidak pernah tidur". Julukkan itu diberikan memang bukan dengan sembarangan, hal itu bisa dilihat dari pemandangan kota ini saat malam dan siang hari, tidak pernah sepi. Kota ini juga merupakan tempat pusat _metropolitan_ terpadat didunia. Tidak hanya itu, banyak bangsawan-bangsawan kaya yang membangun rumah mereka disini. Dan bahkan di kota yang padat seperti itu, beberapa orang tidak dapat menghindari takdir yang sudah mencekram kehidupan mereka.

.

" Elvin" Kata seorang wanita muda kepada gundukan selimut di sebuah tempat tidur yang megah, tempat tidur ukuran king size dengan tiang-tiang yang disetiap ujungnya terdapat tirai yang diikat.

" Miss Elvin, Please wake up. Master will be waiting you in dining room for breakfast" Kata Gadis yang berpakaian maid berwarna Putih dan merah itu lagi.

" unngghh... Yes Alicia, I'll be wake up soon, you can go now." Kata Gundukan itu yang mulai memunculkan kepalanya, surai kuning itu membuka kelopak mata yang berisikan iris saphire yang indah kemudian menutup kembali matanya.

" I can't do that! What if after I get out from thi room and you still not wake up!? What Master would do to me?" Kata Alicia dengan nada yang sedikit khawatir

" Alright~~, I woke up~~" Kata Surai pirang itu kemudian menarik tubuhnya, mengambil posisi duduk.

" Go bath first, I have prepared hot water for you, and don't forget to drink the milk on your table" Kata Aliciapanjang lebar kemudian pergi keluar dari kamar itu.

" Tell Alex to prepare my school stuff!" Teriak Si Surai Pirang

"Haah~~. I'd better get ready" Kata gadis itu dengan murung kemudian bangung dan melangkahkan kakiknya menuju kekamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya.

.

Skip Time

.

Kamar yang sangat megah, dikamar ini terdapat kasur king size-seperti yang dijelaskan diatas-, dipinggir kanannya terdapat sebuah meja kecil dengan lampu tudung yang berwarna coklat dan bermotiv sangat indah, di sebelahnya lagi ada jendela yang sangat besar dengan gorden putih dan rumbai pink yang menghiasinya, dihadapan tempat tidur terdapat sebuah lemari pakaian yang sangat lebar, lemari pahatan yang tak mungkin bisa dibeli oleh orang biasa, dipintu tengah lemari itu terdapat sebuah kaca besar, disudut kecil kamar disebelah kanan jendela terdapat sebuah meja rias kecil dan disudut kamar itu dihiasi bunga-bungaan dari plastik, di bagian kiri tempat tidur hanyalah ruang kosong yang memberikan jarak dengan dua buah pintu, pintu yang berdekatan dengan tempat tidur dan menghadap dengan arah yang sama dengan tempat tidur adalah kamar mandi, dan satu lagi sebuah pintu yang menghadap kearah samping tempat tidur adalah pintu keluar kamar.

Di depan kaca lemari terlihat seorang gadir dengan surai pirang dengan gaya rambut ponytail-yang ngegantung, bukan yang kaya itachi-, ia memakai celana jeans dengan baju seperti dress yang pendek berwarna biru muda, baju itu memiliki pita kecil dibagian belakang pinggang dan bunga berwarna putih diujung bawah kerah bagian kanan. Rambut ponytailnya diikat oleh ikat rambut berwarna dengan ikatan pita.

" Okay, Everything is done" kata nya dengan senyum kepada pantulan dirinya di cermin

" Haahh...Better if I go down now" senyum tiba-tiba menghilang dari bibirnya yang tipis

Gadis itu kemudian mulai berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, diluar kamarnya pun bahkan terlihat sangat megah, disetiap lorong dihiasi oleh pajangan pahatan atau vas, ia terus berjalan sampai ia menemukan tangga yang menuju keruang bawah, setelah turun ia langung memasuki ruangan yang tidak jauh dari situ, ruangan yang hanya dipisah oleh _Arch_-gak tau indonesianya-, diruangan itu terdapat sebuah meja makan yang sangat panjang dengan delapan kursi yang menghiasinya sudah dihiasi oleh hidangan yang sangat lezat dan di salah satu ujungnya terlihat seorang pria paruh baya dengan kumis dan rambut berwarna pirang pucat tengah makan. Elvin mengambil tempat duduk disebelah kiri pria itu, ia langsung membalikan piring yang sudah tersedia dan megambil roti kemudian mengolesinya dengan selai, Tidak berniat membuka percakapan dengan orang disebelahnya.

" Elvin" Kata pria itu membuka pembicaraan

" Yes?"

" Do you have a plan today?"

" After eating, I will go to school and after that I'm planning to go fight training with Alex" Jela Elvin kepada pria itu

" Cancel your training"

" Pardon?"

" Cancel your training, I want you to go to the company and learn how to take care the company" Kata Pria itu datar sambil terus menyantap makanannya

" But, I-"

" You are going to inherit our business, you must remember that" Kata pria itu dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi

" Yes, Dad" Kata Elvin, ia berusaha setenang mungkin untuk mengatakan itu.

" I going to school now." Kata Elvin setelah ia menyelesaikan sarapannya, ia langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu. Di luar ia telah ditunggu oleh sebuah mobil sport hitam dan seorang pria berambut jabrik coklat tua –kaya loki dari fairy tail-.

" My stuff?"

" In the car" kata pria itu dengan sopan sambil membukakan pintu mobil

" I want to drive alone" kata Elvin dengan datar dan dingin

" I'm afraid I can't let you doing that. Master would be mad if he know you asking that"

" haaah.." Elvin langsung masuk kedalam mobil mengambil kursi disebelah pengemudi, Pria itu pun ikut menyusul masuk kedalam mobil

" I'm a driver, if I'm not driving this car to your school, what it means for me to be here?" Kata pria itu

" Ya ya, I know that"

" Now Alex, I mean mister driver, could you please take me to the school?"

Setelah Elvin mengatakan itu, Si Tuan Pengemudi langsung menginjak pedal gas dan melajukan mobilnya meninggal kan rumah mewah yang bagaikan istana itu.

.

Skip time

.

-note : berhubung author pusing mikirin bahasa inggrisnya jadi mulai sekarang akan menggunakan bahasa indonesia aja ya-

Sebuah mobil mewah terparkir dihadapan pintu gerbang sebuah sekolah yang sangat mewah. Pemilik mobil itu tidak lain adalah Elvin Heartfie, putri seorang bangsawan pemilik perusahaan terbesar ke 3 didunia.

" Alex, rencana kita hari ini dibatalkan. Jemput aku pulang sekolah, kamu akan mengantarku ke perusahaan Daddy" Kata Elvin kemudian langsung membuka pintu mobil dan keluar sambil membawa tas laptop bersamanya.

Keluar dari mobil, ia langsung masuk ke pekarangan sekolahnya, dari gerbang menuju ke gedung ada sebuah kolam berbenduk oval yang yang memanjang, memisahkan antara jalan untuk masuk dan jalan keluar. Elvin berjalan masuk sambil melihat kearah kolam yang dipenuhi oleh bunga teratai. Dari jalan itu langsung menuju kelapangan, sampai dilapangan Elvin berhenti, kemudian ia mengambil dan membuka handphonenya. Ada 1 pesan masuk.

_Dear Elvin,_

_Temui aku di taman belakang sekolah siang ini, kau ingat ini hari apa kan?_

_Jangan lupa ya, siang ini_

_From your lover, Evan_

Ia tersenyum membaca sms di _handphone-_nya, Evan adalah pacarnya dari sebulan yang lalu. Sebenarnya ia pacaran juga karena di paksa oleh dua orang sahabatnya, mereka berdua yang memaksanya untuk menerima permintaa Evan untuk menjadi pacarnya. `Ngomong-ngomong soal mereka berdua, mereka ada dimana` pikirnya.

" Elvin!" teriak seseorang dari sisi lain lapangan itu. Ia tidak membalas sapaan itu, tapi ia langsung berjalan kearah dua orang gadis disana.

" Elvin! How are you today?" kata seorang wanita berambut hitam lurus pendek sebahu berkulit coklat yang langsung merangkul bahu Elvin, Santana

" Well thats not the problem right now. Elvin apa kau sudah siap untuk pesta malam ini?" kata gadis satunya yang berambut pirang panjang dan berkulit putih dengan bando berwarna hitam, Rachel.

" aku baik-baik saja Santana, Rachel. Pesta? Pesta apa?" tanya Elvin kepada mereka berdua

" did you forgot what day it is?" kata Santana dengan lebay

" Evan birthday" Kata Elvin yang mengerti maksud kedua sahabatnya itu.

" Oh My God! Maaf, aku sudah telat masuk ke kelas, See You later guys!" Kata Rachel dengan lebay langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka

" Rachel Wait!" Santana langsung menyusul Rachel. Elvin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu, sejak awal masuk kesekolah ini, semua orang memperlakukannya seperti seorang tuan putri karena ayahnya adalah penyumbang terbesar sekolah ini, sampai-sampai tidak ada orang yang mau berbicara dengannya. Lalu kemudian kedua orang gadis itu datang dan tidak sengaja menumpahkan jus kebajunya, dan entah bagai mana mereka bisa menjadi sahabat seperti sekarang.

'Sebaiknya aku langsung ke kelas' pikirnya kemudian langsung melangkah ke kelasnya

.

Skip Time

.

Setelah kelasnya usai, Elvin langsung pergi ketaman belakang sekolahnya untuk bertemu dengan pacarnya Evan. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, menunggu sendirian di bangku taman. Ia terus menunggu ambil melihat kearah hpnya sambil sesekali melihat ke sekeliling.

" Hey, My Dear!" Kata seorang pria berambur coklat langsung mengagetkannya dan merangkulnya

" Hey Evan, can you stop?" Kata Elvin yang merasa risih dipeluk oleh Evan.

" Yeah, I know, aku hanya terlalu bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu dihari yang sangat membahagiakan seperti ini!" Kata Evan dengan semangat

" Kau tidak lupa kan hari apa ini?" Lanjutnya

" Aku tidak lupa, it`s your birthday" Jawab Elvin

" Baguslah kalau kau tidak melupakannya. By the way, aku akan mengadakan pesta dirumahku dua hari lagi. Do you wanna come?" Tanya pria itu kepada Elvin

"I don't know, ayahku mungkin tidak akan mengijinkannya." Kata Elvin kepada Evan

" Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa tapi jangan lupa untuk memberikanku hadiah ya. Oh aku masih ada kelas sampai jumpa" Kata Evan langsung pergi meninggalkan Elvin

Ya, Seperti inilah hubungan mereka, mereka mungkin berpacaran tapi mereka tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang layaknya orang pacaran lakukan, berpegangan tangan saja tidak. Karena itulah semua pacarnya tidak bertahan lebih dari sebulan. Ketika di tanya kenapa ia tidak mau melakukan semua itu, jawabannya adalah karena ia tidak nyaman. Evan adalah pria yang sejauh ini bertahan sampai 1 bulan 1 minggu berpacaran dengannya. Sudah selama itu, itu artinya ia benar-benar mencintainya kan? Ah ia sangat bahagia dengan hubungan yang dilakukannya saat ini, inikah yang dinamakan cinta?. Sudah waktunya ia pergi ke perusahaan untuk belajar cara mengurusinya. Itu bukanlah hal yang wajar dilakukan oleh anak kelas 1 sma, tapi sebagai pewarisnya ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengikuti aturan main ayahnya. Tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulut ayahnya yang dapat ia bantah.

" Hey Elvin!" Teriak Rachel yang sedang bersama Santana

" So, apa kau mau ikut ke pestanya Evan?" Tanya Santana

" Aku tidak tau, kalian tau bagaimana ayahkukan?" Jawab Elvin

" Lupakan hal itu, Elvin ayo ikut aku dan santana ke Mall" Ajak Rachel ke Elvin

" Aku tidak bisa, Hari ini aku harus ke Perusahaan." Kata Elvin dengan sedih

" Oh ayolah Elvin, tidak bisakah kau menolak permintaan orang tua itu ?! Kau juga membutuhkan _refreshing_!" Kata Santana dengan lebay

" Aku tidak bisa, maaf, tapi lain kal-"

" Tidak masalah Elvin, lagi pula kau adalah pewaris tunggal perusahaan jadi wajar kalau kau menanggung beban yang sangat berat, aku dan Santana akan langsung pergi saja, sampai ketemu lagi Elvin" Kata Rachel yang langsung pergi bersama Santana

" Bye" Kata Elvin pelan, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang, ia yakin Alex pasti sudah menunggunya saat ini. Dan benar saja, setelah ia sampai di depan gerbang ia dapat melihat mobil sportnya sudah menunggunya, ia langsung masuk kedalam mobil itu. Tanpa menunggu perintah si pengemudi langsung memacu mobilnya ketempat yang sudah ditentukan.

Di perjalanan Elvin terus memandang keluar, sebenarnya ia sangat ingin pergi ke mall, tapi mau bagai mana lagi, ayahnya sudah berkata A, maka A lah yang akan ia lakukan. Orang-orang memandangnya sebagai tuan putri dan sangat iri dengan kehidupannya. Tapi baginya ia tidak lebih dari seekor burung yang terjebak di dalam sangkar. Dulu hanya ibunya lah yang akan memanjakannya, menentang ayahnya jika ayahnya memaksanya untuk belajar, bersama ibunya ia mengerti kehangatan dari cinta. Tapi semenjak ibunya meninggal tidak ada orang yang memanjakannya lagi. Ketika sampai di perusahaan Elvin langsung turun dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk tapi ia berhenti sebentar didepan pintu masuk.

'aku harap ini akan segera berakhir' katanya, padahal ini belum dimulai tapi ia sudah merasakan kebosanan. Ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan memasang wajah tersenyum

'Action Now!'

.

Skip Time

.

**Elvin POV**

Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan! Semuanya berprilaku baik padaku dan tersenyum, tapi aku tidak menyukainya. Bukannya aku tidak suka diperlakukan dengan baik tapi aku tau semua itu palsu, mereka tersenyum dan berprilaku baik hanya karena mereka tau aku adalah anak pemilik perusahaan itu, karena aku akan mewarisi perusahaan itu. Mereka tidak tulus!

Aku berharap aku bisa pergi ke mall bersama Rachel dan Santana. Aku melihat kearah Hpku, ada satu pesan dari Evan, ia bertanya apa aku sudah makan dan juga menyuruhku agar aku tidak terlalu memaksakan diri. Ia benar-benar perhatian padaku, seindah ini kah rasanya dicintai. Akhirnya aku sampai juga dirumah. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan, aku langsung melangkahkan kaki ku keruang makan.

" Bagaimana tadi?"

Aku tau suara siapa itu, Ayahku. Pasti ia sedang duduk di sofa ruang santai yang memang satu ruangan dengan ruang makan. Aku mengambil tempat duduk disalah satu sofa disitu, sedang membaca koran. Ini adalah hal yang langka, ia berada di rumah tadi pagi dan sore ini.

" Melelahkan, tapi aku belajar banyak" Jawab ku

" Bukan itu yang aku maksud, Bagaimana cara ia mengajar?" katanya dengan datar.

" Cukup baik, langsung _to the point_, dan menjelaskan secara rinci." Jawabku seadanya saja

" Ohh..." Jawabnya singkat, hanya seperti itu saja, yah aku rasa didunia ini yang mencintaiku itu hanya dua sahabatku dan Evan, ngomong-ngomong soal evan aku rasa ini saatnnya.

" Dad" Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku

" Temanku akan mengadakan pesta dua hari lagi, bolehkah aku pergi kesana?" Tanyaku

" Tidak, kau harusnya mengetahui apa jawabanku dan apa alasannya" Katanya, yah aku tau ia akan mengatakan itu.

" Aku sudah bilang, kamu itu adalah pewaris perusahaan, jangan sembarangan berteman dengan orang! Kalau perlu tinggalkan mereka" Sakit, entah kenapa, sakit sekali saat daddy mengatakan itu.

" Dad, bolehkah aku mengemudi mobil sendiri?" tanyaku, ia hanya menatapku dan aku tau maksud tatapan itu

" Aku sudah belajar mengemudi dan mendapatkan sim, untuk apa semua itu?"

" Pasti akan sangat memalukan jika seorang pemilik perusahaan besar tidak mengemudikan mobil" Lanjutku

" Baiklah, kau boleh, tapi tetap harus mematuhi peraturan" Katanya, kemudian matanya kembali beralih ke koran

" Thanks dad" Usai mengatakan itu aku langsung pergi ketaman di belakang rumah rumah

.

**Author POV**

Elvin melangkahkan kakinya disebuah taman yang dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga yang indah sambil membawa penyiram. Ia berhenti di ujung taman itu, terdapat bangku taman dan dihadapannya area tanaman yang membentuk bundaran, di hadapan itu adalah rumput yang mengarah kehutan. Ketika sudah selesai menyiram, ia duduk dibangku disitu. Ia melihat kesekeliling, mengenang masa lalunya bersama sang ibu. Begitu larut dalam kenangannya sampai

'_Tolong'_

.

**Elvin POV**

Suara siapa itu?

Aku melihat kesekeliling tapi ditaman ini hanya ada aku, ah jangan-jangan hanya halusinasi saja. Tapi entah kenapa aku sangat penasaran suara apa itu

.

**Author POV**

'_Tolong aku, aku mohon! Hiks...'_

Suara itu semakin keras didalam kepala Elvin, ia pun langsung berdiri dan mencari asal suara itu, suara itu terus menangis didalam kepala Elvin. Suara itu semakin kuat ketika ia mengarah ke arah bundaran bunga, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kesana. Tapi ia tidak menemukan satu orangpun disitu, tidak ada, kecuali...

"Bunga yang aneh? Aku tidak ingat ibu pernah menanam yang seperti ini?" Gumamnya melihat bunga itu, bunga dengan warna yang aneh, berwarna pink keungu-unguan dan tulang daunnya berwarna kuning, ditambah lagi ada tangkai panjang yang menjuntai

'_Tolong aku...Hiks... Hiks...'_

Suara nya berasal dari...bunga ini?

" Mustahil, aku pasti sudah gila" kata Elvin pada dirinya sendiri. Ketika ia hendak pergi dari tempat itu, suara dikepalanya pun semakin keras. Suara itu bukan membuanya kesal atau jengkel, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa kasihan dengan suara itu. Ia kemudian berjongkok dihadapan bunga itu.

" Apakah kau yang berbicara padaku!?" Tanya Elvin pada bunga itu, aku pasti sudah gila, pikirnya.

'_Iya, itu aku. aku mohon tolong aku...' _Pinta bunga itu

" B-bagaimana?" Tanya Elvin pada bunga itu

'_A-aku tidak tau... Bagaimana caranya aku keluar dari sini!? Huaaa... aku tidak mau diam disini... aku mau berlari! Huaaaa...!'_

Suara tangisan itu semakin keras membuat Elvin semakin khaawatir dengan bunga itu." Hey..Hey... Calm down..." tapi suara itu tetap tidak diam. Elvin berpikir keras bagaimana caranya untuk membuat bunga itu tenang, tapi tidak satupun terpikir olehnya. Kenapa? Karena ia BUKAN BUNGA!

" Please... I would do anything, but please stop crying" Kata Elvin putus asa

'_Really?'_

" Yes!" Kata Elvin yang menyadari ada kesempatan

'_maukah kau menceritakan bagaimana tempat ini? Dan bagaimana kehidupanmu?'_

" Baiklah aku akan menceritakannya. Mulai dari mana ya? Oh iya dari tempat ini saja"

" Kita berada di kota New York, salah satu kota dengan pusat metropolitan terbesar didunia. Dan kamu berada di rumahku. Tepatnya di taman ibu. Namaku adalah Elvin Heartfie, anak pengusaha yang bernama Thompson Heartfie dan ibuku bernama Liliana Heartfie aku juga punya adik namanya Harry Heartfie. Aku kelas 11 sma di Humpfred Highschool, aku memiliki dua sahabat, Rachel dan Santana dan seorang pacar yang sangat mencintaiku Evan."

" Sejak kecil aku sangat dimanja oleh ibu, ia sangat menyayangiku, tidak seperti Daddy, ia tidak pernah peduli tentang perasaanku, yang ia pedulikan hanyalah perusahaannya. Bahkan sejak kecil daddy sudah mendidikku untuk memenuh kualifikasinya sebagai penerus perusahaan. Tapi ibu selalu melarangnya untuk melakukan itu, aku bahagia bersama ibu, karena ibu adalah orang yang sangat mencintai aku, aku dapat merasakannya setiap saat ibu ada didekatku. Saat ia memelukku, menggendongku, menciumku, semuanya terasa penuh dengan cinta. Hobi ibu adalah berkebun, ibu merawat taman ini dengan sepenuh hatinya karena itu lah tanaman disini dapat bertahan lama meskipun tidak disiram, aku ingat saat pertama ibu mengajariku cara menanam aku sangat bahagia!. Ibu selalu memberikan sekitarnya cinta, terutama kepada anak-anaknya, tapi kasian Harry, karena ibu meninggal waktu ia melahirkannya. Semenjak saat itu tidak ada lagi yang memanjakan aku, ayah semakin terobsesi dengan penerus perusahaan, ia bahkan jarang berbicara padaku. Dan yang paling menyebalkan semua orang baik padaku."

'_Bukankah itu bagus?'_

" Tapi mereka baik karena kekayaan Ayahku, bukan karena mencintaiku! Semuanya, kecuali Rachel, Santana dan Evan"

'_Kenapa?'_

" Saat aku pertama kali masuk kesekolah, semua orang memperlakukanku seperti seorang tuan putri karena ayahku adalah penyumbang terbesar sekolah, sehingga secara diam-diam sekolah mebuat peraturan, jika ada yang mengganggu aku akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah dan itu mengakibatkan tidak ada orang yang mau berbicara denganku karena takut menyinggun aku. Sampai suatu saat, aku sedang makan dikantin, ada dua orang gadis yang tidak sengaja menumpahkan jus kebajuku, dan entah bagaimana aku merasa nyaman dan kami menjadi sahabat dekat sampai sekarang ini."

'_Lalu bagaimana dengan Evan?'_

" Evan, dia adalah orang yang paling mencintaiku setelah ibu."

'_Kenapa kamu begitu yakin?'_

" Karena semua orang yang pernah menjadi pacarku akan putus setelah 1 bulan atau bahkan kurang, dan itu semua karena mereka tidak bisa menerima pendirian ku untuk tidak akan berhubungan terlalu dekat dengan pacarku, tapi Evan, ia menerima semua itu, buktinya kami sudah pacaran lebih dari 1 bulan, tepatnya 1 bulan 1 minggu. Ia benar-benar mencintaikukan?" kata Elvin dengan yakin

'_Err.. entahlah, tapi aku ingin mendengar tentang daddy, aku bingung, kenapa kamu bisa berpikir kalau daddy itu jahat padahal kamu jarang berbicara padanya?'_

" Dia itu memang jahat, tidak butuh untuk berbicara untuk mengetahui kalau ia itu jahat. Buktinya ia bisa dengan gampang menyuruh aku untuk meninggalkan teman-temanku! Ia tidak memperdulikan perasaanku, yang ia perdulikan hanyalah dirinya sendiri!"

'_Tapi menurutku daddy melakukan itu karena ia sayang padamu..'_

"Kamu tidak tau apa-apa tentang daddy, karena itulah kamu bisa berbicara seperti itu! Aku! aku sangat membenci Daddy! Orang-orang berpikir kalau aku itu adalah seorang putri yang memiliki semua kebahagiaan dan cinta, tapi bagiku aku hanyalah seekor burung yang terjebak didalam sangkar" katanya tidak terasa matanya sangat panas ia bahkan hampir menangis.

" Miss, sudah waktunya untuk makan malam, tuan bilang sebaiknya anda segera makan. Tuan sudah berangkat pergi Miss Elvin" Kata seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul

" Ah.. Baiklah Alicia, aku akan segera kesana" kata Elvin yang mulai berdiri.

'_Elvin mau kemana?'_

" Aku harus pulang, tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan kemari lagi besok. Aku janji."

'_Janji'_

" Miss, anda berbicara dengan siapa?" Tanya Alicia bingung

" Kamu tidak bisa mendengarnya?" Tanya Elvin kepada Alicia. Alicia menggeleng. Elvin memutuskan untuk tetap diam. Kemudian setelah mereka sampai di ruang makan Elvin menyuruh Alicia untuk duduk disampingnya

" Alicia duduklah, disini! aku ingin menceritakan semuanya, dan aku tidak menerima penolakan" Kata Elvin yang kemudian menceritakan semua tentang bunga itu pada Alicia.

.

Skip Time

.

**Elvin POV**

Haahh... Hari yang melelahkan!

Setelah tadi pagi kerepotan sekarang aku harus menghadapi tanaman aneh, kira-kira namanya siapa ya? Aku lupa menanyakannya. Setelah hari yang melelahkan ini. Kasurku jadi terasa semakin empuk ketika aku membaringkan badan ku diatanya, dari kasur aku dapat melihat kearah jendela yang gordennya belum ditutup, Alicia memang paling tau kalau aku takut jika gordennya ditutup sebelum aku tidur. Ia sudah menemaniku sejak lama jadi ia yang paling mengerti aku.

Haah...entah kenapa mataku semakin berat dan tidak terasa dunia mulai kembali gelap.

.

Skip Time

.

Pagi yang cerah! Entah kenapa pagi ini terasa begitu indah

Aku sudah selesai mandi dan tinggal bersiap-siap untuk pergi kesekolah, aku sedang diruang makan dan hanya ditemani oleh, beberapa _maid_. Alex cuti hari ini karena ibunya sedang sakit, dan untuk alasan itulah kenapa aku meminta Daddy agar mengizinkanku menyetir sendirian. Daddy juga sedang ada urusan dikantor

Ahh senangnya!

.

Skip time

.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di taman belakan sekolah dengan Rachel dan Santana. Jam pelajaranku juga sudah usai.

**Author POV**

" Hey, Elvin ayo kita ke Mall! Katanya disana ada tempat karaoke yang baru buka" Kata Santana Heboh.

" Ah, bagaimanaya, aku tidak bisa, Daddy bisa memarahiku jika aku telat pulang." Jawab Elvin dengan nada yang kecewa dan merasa bersalah

" Hahh.. Elvin kau ini kenapa sih? Bukannya Daddymu itu lagi tidak disini? Itu artinya kamu bebas dong, sudahlah lagian kalau kita pergi orang tua itu belum tentu tau!" Kata Santana.

" Tapi tetap saja-"

" Elvin! Apa kau sudah tidak mau berteman dengan kami lagi?" Kata Santana agak marah

" Bu-buka-"

" Tidak apa Elvin, kami mengerti kok, kamu adalah pewaris perusahaan terbesar ke-3 didunia, jadi wajar kalau kamu tidak bisa berkorban untuk kamu yang hanya rakyat biasa." Kata Rachel mengelus punggung Elvin.

'Berkorban? Iya kali ini aku harus berkorban untuk sahabatku, mereka juga telah memberikan cinta mereka, jadi apa salahnya?' pikirnya

" Baiklah, aku rasa jika kita pergi kemall untuk karaoke sebentar tidak masalah." Kata Elvin

" Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi!" Kata Santana yang langsung menarik tangan Elvin

.

Skip Time

.

Di Tempat karaoke, Elvin langsung memesan sebuah kamar untuk 1 jam. Dan mereka diantar oleh seorangg pelayan kekamar nomor 009. Dikmara itu tanpa membuang waktu lagi Santana langsung menghidupkan tv dan mesin karaokenya, sementara Rachel mengambil telepon yang tersedia disitu dan memesan makanan 2 cup popcorn caramel large, 1 french fries, 3 minuman soda. Setelah makanan sampai Santana langsung mengambil kentang goreng disitu.

" Oh my god! I Forgot to bring my Wallet" Kata Rachel tiba-tiba

" Uangku juga tidak cukup untuk membayar ini semua" Timpal Santana, mendengar kekhawatiran sahabatnya, Elvin langsung mengambil dompetnya dan meletakannya diatas meja

" Don't worry, I'll pay" Kata Elvin sambil tersenyum

" Kamu memang sahabat kami yang paling baik Elvin" Kata Santana dan Rachel sambil memeluk Elvin

" Okay, karena yang akan membayar semua ini adalah Elvin, bagaimana jika ia yang akan bernyanyi terlebih dulu!" saran Rachel

" Ah.. Tidak usah, aku tidak ingin bernyanyi"

" Yakin?"

" Iya aku yakin."

" Ya sudah kalau begitu aku saja" Kata Santana nimbrung langsung mengambil mike dan memutar sebuah lagu. Seketika ruangan itupun ramai oleh suara Santana. Entah kenapa Elvin merasa sangat mengantuk.

" I Think I gonna sleep for a while" Kata Elvin

" Elvin kalau kamu tidur, bagaimana jika kami kelaparan dan makanannya habis?" Kata Rachel

" Ah.. jangan khawati kalian ambil saja dari dompetku" Kata Elvin mengeluarkan dompet pinknya

" Terima kasih Elvin~~" Kata Rachel

Elvin kemudian langung mengambil posisi bersandar yang paling enak dan akhirnya ia terlelap kedunia mimpi.

.

Skip Time

.

Sepasang manik saphire mulai menunjukan keindahannya, pemilik saphir itu mengerjapkan matanya. Dimana ia? Apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Kenapa berisik sekali?, Ia melihat kesekeliling, ia ingat kalau ia dan teman-temannya pergi untuk karaoke dan ia mengantuk sampai ia tertidur. Dan sekarang kamar itu sangat berantakan, seperti kapal pecah, popcorn dimana-mana, bekas minuman soda ada dilantai. Dan yang paling penting sekarang jam berapa? Elvin kemudian mengambil Handphonenya dan melihat jam berapa sekarang.

11.00 PM

OH MY! Ini sudah malam, ia harus segera pulang!

" Seingatku aku hanya memesan 1 jam bagaimana bisa kita sampai jam segini!?" Kata Elvin

" Kami menambahnya, awalnya hanya sejam, tapi tidak disangka sampai jam segini" Kata Santana tanpa rasa bersalah

" Ya sudah, aku harus pulang sekarang"

" Tapi waktunya masih belum habis" Kata Rachel

" Kalian lanjutkan saja aku yang akan membayarnya" Setelah Elvin selesai membereskan barang-barangnya ia pun langsung pergi dari tempat itu

.

Skip Time

.

***PLAAKK***

Suara tamparan yang sangat keras terdengar di seluruh ruangan itu. Saat sampai dirumah Elvin langsung masuk ternyata sang ayah sudah menunggunya sampai selarut itu.

" Elvin, Kamu benar-benar sangat memalukan! Pulang selarut ini bukanlah hal yang baik bagi Wanita!" Kata Ayahnya dengan suara yang sangat keras

" I'm Sorry dad..." Katanya, setetes air mata telah mengalir dari matanya

" Maaf tidak akan bisa mengulang kembali waktu yang telah berlalu! Apakah kamu mengerti itu!"

" Hiks.. Yes... Dad..." ia tak dapat menahannya lagi, airmatanya langsung pecah.

" Kemana saja kamu selama ini!?"

" Ha..Habis dari sini...Hiks.. aku diajak oleh Sahabatku..Hiks.. untuk pergi ke..Hiks... Karaoke...T-Tapi... Aku ketiduran dan tidak terasa...Hiks.. Sampai semalam ini..." Jelasnya sambil terisak-isak

" Bagaimana bisa kamu masih bisa menyebut mereka sahabat, sementara mereka telah membuatmu terlihat seperti GADIS MURAHAN!? Tinggalkan mereka sekarang!"

**Elvin POV**

Sakit. Hatiku sakit sekali, bagaikan diremas-remas kemudian di tusuk oleh ribuan jarum ketika Daddy mengucapkan kata itu. Aku langsung berlari kekamarku, tidak peduli akan apapun lagi. Aku benci Daddy! Teganya ia mengucapkan kata itu pada anaknya, darah dagingnya sendiri!

'_Janji'_

Aku ingat! Aku berjanji akan berbicara padanya lagi! Aku sudah berjanji, jadi aku akan menepatinya.

**Author POV**

Elvin menyelinap keluar dari rumahnya, ini lebih gampang karena saat itu semua _maid_ telah tidur. Akhirnya ia sampai di taman dan langsung menuju kearah bunga itu dan berjongkok dihadapannya

" Hi, aku datang." Katanya meskipun suaranya masih sedikit serak karena menangis

'_Kenapa lama sekali?'_

" Maaf, aku banyak urusan saat ini"

" Maukah kamu mendengar ceritaku" Lanjutnya

'_Tentu saja!'_

" Jadi hari ini, aku pergi kesekolah seperti biasa, tapi tadi mereka mengajakku ke tempat karaoke, aku tidak pernah berkorban untuk mereka jadi aku pikir tidak masalah jika aku sedikit berkorban untuk mereka, jadi akhirnya kami pergi ke tempat karaoke tapi ditempat karaoke aku ketiduran dan tidak terasa sampai malam, jadi akhirnya aku pulang terlambat dan Daddy menamparku bahkan ia memanggilku gadis murahan padaahl aku ini anaknya. Sekarang aku makin yakin kalau Daddy itu tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku ia bahkan menyuruhku meninggalkan sahabatku!"

" Menurutmu bagaimana?"

'_Kalau menurutku kamu tidak seharunya berpikiran seperti itu tantang Daddy, karena Daddy memikirkanmu sebagai anaknya makanya ia tidak mau kamu sampai kenapa-kenapa. Karena ia sangat memikirkanmu. Justru teman-temanmu yang keterlaluan, mereka sudah tau kamu tidak boleh pulang telat tapi kenapa mereka tidak membangunkanmu?'_

" Mungkin kamu benar, mereka yang salah, tapi aku juga salah seharusnya aku memasang alarmkan dan mungkin saja mereka lupa kalau aku tidak boleh pulang telat makanya tidak membangunkan aku" Kata Elvin berusaha meyakinkan dirinya

'Tapi Daddy memikirkanku? Aku meragukan itu' pikirnya

'_apa yang kamu khawatirkan?'_

" Eh?"

'_Entahlahtapi dari suaramu aku bisa mendengar kekhawatiran, ketidak percayaan dan keputus asaan'_

" Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Terima kasih"

'_Untuk apa?'_

" Terima kasih karena kamu selalu mengajakku berbicara, dan terima kaih karena kamu telah datang kehidupku" Katanya dengan senyum yang bahagia, seolah-olah ia merasakan, cinta?

Mereka terus bercerita, Elvin sangat nyaman bercerita sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar dunianya mulai gelap dan ia tenggelam kedalam dunia mimpi

.

Skip Time

.

" Miss! Bangun Miss!. Hey kalian Miss ada disini!" Teriak Alicia kepada Maid lainnya

" Ada apa Alicia, Kamu berisik sekali"

" Miss! Cepat bangun, Master sudah marah-marah!" Kata Alicia dengan khawatir. Ia membantu Elvin berdiri sambil merapikan pakaian Elvin. Mereka pun langsung membawa Elvin kedalam rumah

Sampai didalam ia langsung berhadapan dengan Ayahnya, Ayahnya langsung maju kearahnya sambil mengangkat tangannya. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, bersiap menerima apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

**Elvin POV**

Hangat...kenapa seolah ada yang sedang...memelukku?

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat Tubuh Daddy yang sedang memelukku, hangat. Kehangatan ini, Cinta? Hangat yang berbeda, berbeda dari yang selama ini ia rasakan. Daddy kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali ke sikapnya seperti biasa.

" Jangan membuat ulah lagi, membuat semua orang khawatir dipagi hari!" Kata Daddy dengan suara yang bergetar?

" Mulai hari ini kamu akan diantar oleh Alex. Jangan membuat ulah lagi, kita akan mengadakan pesta bersama mitra kerja Daddy nanti malam jadi hari ini kamu bebas untuk merawat tubuh, pergilah kesalon atau spa. Tapi jangan sampai telat kepesta."

" Baiklah Daddy"

" Sekarang bersiaplah untuk kesekolah, kamu ada jadwalkan hari ini?" Kata Daddy

Aneh, jadi selama ini Daddy tau jadwalku

" Baiklah Dad" kataku langsung pergi

.

Skip Time

.

Mobilku telah sampai sampai didepan gerbang sekolah, sebelum keluar aku menerima sesuatu dari Alex. Sesuatu yang berbentuk kotak berwarna putih dengan pita, sebuah gadget. Aku langsung keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke gerbang dengan semangat ia pasti senang. Entah kenapa langkahku semakin ringan. Sekarang dimana Evan? Ah itu dia sedang duduk ditaman belakang bersama teman-temannya. Aku akan segera menyerahkan hadiahnya sebagai permintaan maaf karena aku tidak bisa menghadiri pestanya.

" Dia tidak akan datang!" Kata Seorang pria yang aku kenal, Evan. Aku berhenti ingin mendengarkan apa yang mereka katakan

" Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" Tanya seorang pria lain

" Karena ia adalah seorang putri yang tidak mau menghadiri pesta murahan orang-orang seperti kita, bahkan baginya tubuhnya itu sangat suci sampai-sampai tidak mau disentuh oleh orang seperti kita"

' bukan, bukan seperti itu'

" Kenapa kamu masih bertahan dengannya? Ahh aku tau pasti karena hartanya"

" Tentusaja, malahan aku yakin sebentar lagi ia akan membawakanku hadiah. Karena dia itu gadis bodoh"

" hahahaha.."

Aku tidak tahan lagi, aku tidak terima, orang yang selama ini aku cintai ternyata adalah orang yang selalu merendahkan aku dihadapan teman-temannya, aku langsung mendatanginya, ia terlihat kaget dengan kehadiranku. Aku langsung menampar wajahnya

" Kita Putus!"

" Hey berani sekali kau melakukan itu" Katanya sambil mendorongku sampai aku terjatuh

" Seharusnya kamu berterima kasih karena aku kamu setidaknya tidak perlu merasa sendirian lagi! Iyakan! Itu yang selalu kamu katakan padakukan!?" Katanya sambil menunjukku

Aku merasa sangat malu! Dipermalukan didepan umum, tidak terasa airmataku mengalir. Aku langsung bangkit dan pergi berlari dari tempat itu. Aku sedih, betapa naifnya aku, orang yang selama ini aku oikir sangat mencintaiku ternyata hanya memanfaatkan aku!

.

Skip Time

.

Aku menangis dipundak Rachel, mereka terus menenangkanku. Sebagai seorang sahabat, aku beruntung memiliki mereka yang masih mencintaiku.

" Sudahlah jangan menangis, kamu bisa melaporkannya ke pihak sekolah, aku jamin ia akan segera dikeluarkan!" Kata Santana

" Sudahlah Santana, Elvin, jika kamu tidak bisa melakukanya biar aku dan Santana yang akan melakukannya" Timpal Rachel

" Tidak usah, Aku sangat bahagia memiliki kalian disisiku. Itu saja sudah cukup" Kataku, itu adalah kalimat yang tulus aku ucapkan dari hatiku.

" Ya sudah, aku dan Rachel akan ke toilet duluya." Kata Santana dan akhirnya mereka berdua pergi meninggalkanku.

.

Skip Time

.

Rachel dan Santana sangat lama, karena aku tidak sabar, aku langsung menyusul mereka ke toilet.

" Dia itu bodoh sekaliya. Hahaha" Suara itu, Santana, kenapa ia tertawa, siapa yang bodoh

" Tentu saja, sudah diperlakukan seperti itu masih saja tidak mau membalas dasar gadis bodoh!" Kali ini Rachel yang berbicara

" Lihat apa yang terjadi pada bajuku, basah seperti ini, lain kali ayo kita ajak Si Princess itu main kesuatu tempat, lalu kita bikin ia tidur dan mengambil uangnya secara diam-diam seperti waktu dikaraoke sebagai ganti bajuku yang dikotorinya!"

" Si Evan juga bodoh masa gadis bodoh seperti itu ia putusin, padahalkan ia bisa memanfaatkannya lebih lama lagi!" Putus? Evan? Siapa yang dimaksud santana

" Elvin~ Elvin, aku yakin tadi ia hanya berakting, aku yakin seandainya ada pria lain yang datang kepadanya juga ia pasti akan langsung menerimanya seperti wanita murahan! Hahaha"

" iya Hahahaha" Rachel... Santana... teganya kalian. Jadi selama ini, orang yang paling aku cintai, orang yang paling aku percayai adalah duri didalam dagingku sendiri? Cukup aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, aku langsung berlari keluar sekolah sambil menahan airmataku ini. Aku mau pulang, aku mau pulang!

.

Skip Time

.

Setelah kejadian itu aku langsung pulang dengan taxi karena Daddy tidak ada aku langsung tidur, dan sekarang aku sedang bersiap untuk pergi ke pesta yang sedang berlangsung, aku mengenakan dress yang paling aku sukai, dress kuning yang panjangnya sampai sedikit melewati lutut lalu aku mengenakan stoking panjang sampaike lutut atas hampir ke paha, dengan sepatu pantofel putih dan ikat rambut ponytail dengan bunga disampingnya dan juga sarung tangan sesiku. Aku akan meminta maaf pada Daddy setelah ini, karena selama ini aku telah salah menilai Daddy dan orang- orang disekitarku. Aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku untuk menuju kebawah

**Author POV**

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu langsung teralihkan oleh sosok gadis cantik yang sangat menawan, Elvin. Semua mata tertuju padanya dan mereka langsung berbondong – bondong datang ke padanya ahanya untuk berjabat tangan. Mreka semua bagaikan melihat Elvin bagaikan malaikat. Setelah berhasil melewati orang – orang tadi Elvin bertemu dengan Alicia.

" Alicia apa kamu melihat Daddy?" Tanya Elvin kepada Alicia

" T-tidak miss, a-aku tidak melihatnya" Kata Alicia gugup

" Alicia ada apa?" Tanya Elvin khawatir dengan Alicia

" B-bukan apa- apa miss" Kata Alicia

" Alicia, kamu membuatku khawatir Katakan ada apa" Kata Elvin dengan nada yang sangat tegas

" Maaf.. Maaf miss, aku..aku.."

" Ada Apa!?"

" Tadi Master memanggilku, ia bertanya tentang kenapa kamu bisa tertidur diluar, dan aku memberitahukan tentang bunga itu dan.. dan sekarang ...tuan sedang.."

" Sedang apa"

" Membuang bunga itu" Kata Ayah Elvina yang muncul dibelakangnya, tangannya terlihat kotor bekas tanah.

" Daddy... Kenapa? Kenapa!?"

" Ini yang terbaik untukmu"

" Untukku atau untuk Daddy!, KENAPA! Semua orang tidak ada yang menyayangiku, tidak ada yang memikirkan perasaanku! KENAPA!? Kenapa Daddy hanya memikirkan perasaan Daddy saja?" Setelah mengatakan itu Elvin langsung berlari keluar menuju taman. Tempat dimana bunga itu berada tapi disana ia tidak menemukan apapun selain bekas tanah yang hancur dan

" Alex" katanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tangan Alex juga kotor oleh tanah

" Miss-"

" STOP! STOP RIGHT THERE AND TELL ME WHERE ARE YOU THROWING MY PLANT!" Alex tidak menjawab pertanyaan Elvin, tapi Elvin bisa ,melihat dengan jelas bekas sepatu dan semak yang di terobos oleh mereka dari arah hutan. Tanpa babibu lagi ia langsung berlari menuju hutan

" Miss!" Alex ingin mengejar tetapi tiba- tiba saja tubuhnya terpental, seolah-olah ada _barrier_ dihutan itu.

.

**Elvin POV**

Dimana? Dimana? Dimana!? Aku terus berlari sambil melihat kesekeliling mencari dimana bunga itu. Aku lelah, aku berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil nafas, ketika aku ingin berlari aku mendengar sebuah suara, suara helaan nafa aku melihat kesekelilingku lagi, terlalu gelap. Aku tidak melihat apapun. Tunggu, apa itu. Aku melihat tiga ekor makhluk seperti anjing tapi berbulu merah dengan moncng yang angat panjang. Mereka melihat kearahku seperti aku adalah santapan mereka. Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu aku harus kabur. Tapi bagaimana!?

'_Ikutlah denganku'_

Suara itu, jangan-jangan dari bunga itu. Tapi kenapa suaranya berbeda? Masa bodoh yang penting sekarang aku kabur. Aku langsung berlari menuju kearah suara yang terus berdengung dikepalaku, tapi aku juga dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki dan nafas makhluk tadi. Aku terus berlari menerobos semak belukar, sampai akhirnya suara itu semakin keras tapi terhalangi oleh akar gantung, aku menerobos akar itu. Dan disana aku menemukan pusat suaranya, sebuah bunga yang menempel pada pohon, bunga yang sangat besar. Berkelopak berwarna ungu dengan corak putih kemudian, tapi bunga ini berbeda, seolah ia membentuk muka karena ditengah bunga itu bukanlah putik melaikan sesuatu berwarna kuning

" Siapa kau?"

'_Ha~~ Suaramu bahkan sama indahnya dengan suaranya!'_

' _Aku suka dengan suaramu ikutlah denganku!'_

"Tidak, aku tidak mau, kamu bukan bunga itu!?"

'_bunga, bunga apa? Sudahlah aku lebih baik dari pada mereka! Ayo ikut aku, kita pergi dari sini, bukankah itu yang selama ini kamu inginkan?'_

**Author POV**

Bagian bawah kuning bunga itu kemudian membelah membentuk mulut

" Masuklah kedalam mulutku kalau kamu mau pergi" kata bunga itu, kali ini suaranya tidak lagi ada didalam kepala Elvin.

'Benarkah dengan ini aku bisa pergi?' Batin Elvin sambil mengankat tangannya

'Benarkah ini yang aku inginkan' Pikirnya lagi, ia semakin dekat dengan mulut bunga itu, tapi tiba-tiba

"**BLAST COFFIN**"

Dinding akar gantung itu kemudian meledak oleh asap hitamia dapat melihat tiga makhluk serigala merah itu masuk satu persatu

" Cih mengganggu saja!" Kata bunga itu kemudian muncul julur-julur tanaman dari bawah bunga itu, kemudian ujung julur itu membentuk kuncup yang kemudian mekar menjadi bunga merah dengan mulut penuh gigi tajam. Bunga- bunga itu kemudian langsung menyerang Serigala merah. Tidak peduli seberapa gesitnya serigala merah, tapi mereka tidak bisa menandingi julur-julur yang jumlahnya lebih banyak dari mereka, akhirnya mereka berhasil digigit oleh bunga-bunga itu. Elvin hanya bisa terduduk melihat pertunjukan yang ada didepannya. Tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah serangan berasap seperti api berwarna gelap dari luar, ternyata makhluk itu tidak hanya bertiga, mereka ada lima, 2 terikat dan salah satunya berhasil lepas karena serangan tadi. 2 serigala yang telah bebas kembali melancarkan serangan mereka

"**BLAST COFFIN"**

Dan itu berhasil membuat Si Bunga kewalahan, sementara salah satu serigala lainnya mengarah ke Elvin yang kini hanya bisa terduduk lemas, ia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi, ia terlalu syok untuk bergerak, tapi ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk berdiri.

'Mungkin ini yang terbaik' pikirnya

Serigala merah itu melompat dan menerjang Elvin tapi

"**POISON IVY**"

Seketika tubuhnya dililit oleh julur seperti akar.

"eh?"

Tubuhnya langsung ditarik kebelakang dengan sangat cepat sebelum serigala itu sempat menyentuhnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan kuat.

.

.

.

Elvin mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan ia membuka matanya, ia berada ditempat yang berbeda, ia ditarik oleh sesuatu seperti julur atau akar, itu artinya dia masih belum aman, ia melihat kesekeliling untuk memastikan apakah masih ada monster atau tidak, tapi ia tidak menemukan apapun kecuali

" BUNGA!" Katanya langsung melihat bunga yang ia cari-cari

" Bunga, kau tidak apa-apakan?"

" Hey, jawab aku!?" Ia khawatir karena tidak direspon

" Bunga! Jangan pergi dulu! Kita bahkan belum berkenalan secara resmi!?" Teriaknya, tidak terasa airmata sudah membanjiri pipinya

'_Palmon'_

" Eh?"

'_Namaku Palmon'_

" Namaku Elvin Heartfie, panggil aku Elvin."

" Palmon, ayo kita kembali ketaman!"

'_Elvin, aku tidak bisa'_

"Kenapa?!"

'_waktuku sudah habis Elvin'_

" Tidak, aku mohon jangan pergi meninggalkan aku palmon!"

'_Elvin, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu.?'_

" Apa itu?" Katanya mengusap airmatanya

'_apakah kamu bahagia bertemu denganku?'_

" Tentu saja aku bahagia, kamu adalah temanku yang selalu menemaniku disaat aku kesepian, menunjukanku arah disaat aku kebingungan, kamu adalah temanku yang berharga!"

'Teman? Syukurlah, tapi aku harus segera pergi'

" Bawa aku!"

'_apa?'_

"Bawa aku bersamamu palmon! Bawa aku!"

" Aku mau pergi dari sini!"

'_apa kamu yakin?'_

Elvin mengangguk dengan cepat

'_baiklah kalau begitu'_

Tiba-tiba saja bunga itu bersinar dan didalam cahaya itu terlihat makhluk berwarna hijau dengan bunga diatas kepalanya, seperti sebuah hologram. Elvin mencoba menyentuh makhluk tersebut tapi tangannya menembusnya.

" Apa kamu benar-benar ingin ikut denganku?" tanya Palmon

" iya!" Jawab Elvin mantap

" Baiklah!" Palmon mengumpulkan semua kekuatannya yang tersisa kemudian ia mengulurkan salah satu tangannya, dan tangan itu kemudian menjadi nyata. Percikan listrikpun muncul diarea itu

" Peganglah aku jika kamu ingin pergi dari sini"

Elvin mengangkat tangannya perlahan

' Evan, orang yang aku pikir, paling mencintaiku ternyata tidak lebih dari orang brengsek yang ingin memanfaatkanku! Betapa naifnya diriku'

' Rachel dan Santana, Dua orang yang aku pikir adalah sahabatku, ternyata tidak lebih dari pada duri didalam dagingku, ular yang selama ini bersembunyi dibalik selimutku!'

' Alicia, orang yang selama ini mengerti diriku, dengan tega mengkhianati kepercayaanku'

' Alex, orang yang telah aku anggap sebagai kakak, membantu untuk melukai hatiku!'

' Daddy, orang yang paling aku patuhi, orang yang aku pikir telah salah aku anggap dan ayah kandungku, ternyata tidak memikirkan aku sama sekali! Dengan tega ia melukai aku sampai kedalam hatiku'

" Aku ingin pergi" Elvin mengatakan itu sambil menangis, ketika tangannya menggenggam tangan palmon, tangan itu berubah menjadi sebuah benda yang memancarkan sinar, sinar yang sangat terang benderang sampai menjulang kelangit.

.

TBC

.

"_apa ini?"_

"_Tama-tama"_

"_aku suka komputer!"_

"_Digimemory!"_

_._

**Next Chapter : The Might of Adventure**

AKHIRNYAAAAAA!

V selesai juga nyelesaiin nih fanfic! Berhubung V bikinnya rada malem + begadang, jadi mungkin banyak typo atau alurnya abal-abal apa lagi cuplikan next chapternya.

V minta maaf ya..

Oh iya V mau terima kasih buat yang udah read and review ya!

Saatnya balas REVIEW!

Raka : Makasih udah mau ngebaca! Nee sebenernya itu Cuma salah satu dari konflik! Cerita ini akan dipenuhi oleh konflik kok, jadi terus ngebaca ya!

Kaito : Makasih buat reviewnya, sebenernya aku sedikit ngerti sih versi inggrisnya tapi aku lebih nyaman aja sama versi Japan

Sync : mau tau gimana nasib Vmon dan Ryuusuke!?, sama saya juga -lho?-

Maaf ya soalnya V udah ngantuk beratnih jadi langsung aja ya

Oyasumi!


End file.
